


The Serpent and The Lion: A Collection of Drarry Ficlets and Drabbles

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets featuring Drarry. None are interconnected and they are all completed individually.All individual content warnings and ratings will be listed in the notes before each drabble.Feel free to leave prompts and ideas if desired!





	1. Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Let Me  
>  **Summary:** Everyone needs a little help sometimes.  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word count:** 100  
>  **Notes:** Written for challenge 522 by dracoharry100 on LiveJournal. The prompt is: help.  
>  **Content warnings:** Implications of violence.

He cried out helplessly as his bloodied skin was suffocated by thorny vines snaking up his body. He glanced, panicked, towards his wand, tossed into the street, far out of reach.

His pulled and tugged desperately at the tendrils, trying hopelessly to free himself from yet another trap set by those who hated the mark on his arm that he tried so hard to forget.

Then, a gentle voice. "Let me." A flash of light, and he was free, tumbling onto the hard, cold ground.

"I don't need your help," he sneered.

Above him, Harry laughed. "Of course not. Dinner?"


	2. Strewn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Strewn  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Notes:** Written for draco100 on LiveJournal's Prompt 41: Skin  
>  **Word count:** 100 x 2  
>  **Content warnings:** Mentions of past abuse and violence.

Draco stepped out of the shower and turned towards the mirror. His gaze fell on the scars carelessly strewn across his skin.

Five short, deep slashes on his right shoulder, from Fenrir Greyback.

Two long, shallow cuts over his stomach, punishments by Death Eaters for his failures.

Gashes, uncountable, peppered across his body, lessons inflicted by the Dark Lord.

And three thin, criss-crossed lines in the centre of his chest, courtesy of the Chosen One. Strange how they'd progressed from enemies to… this.

Draco turned away. He needed to get dressed, or he'd be late for his date with Harry.

* * *

Draco stepped out of the shower and turned towards the mirror, then screamed an undignified shriek.

Frantic footsteps, then the bathroom door was flung open by a panicked Harry. "What is it?"

Draco pointed to his forehead. "I have a zit!"

"That's all?"

" _That's all?_ This is a travesty, Potter!"

Harry sighed, wrapping his arms around Draco. Absentmindedly, he traced a finger down the last remnants of scars on Draco's skin. They were faded now, but Draco still felt them sting, sometimes, when he looked in the mirror.

"Better?" Harry asked.

Draco's reply wasn't just about the unsightly pimple. "Better."


	3. Forgetting Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Forgetting Draco Malfoy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Warnings:** Mentions of alcoholism. The pairing does not end up together.  
>  **Word count:** 365  
>  **Notes:** Written for Prompt 240 from Hogwarts365 on LJ: 1. “The past beats inside me like a second heart.” ― John Banville, The Sea

There was no easy way to forget the past.  
  
Harry had done everything he could. He’d buried himself in work and odd jobs, took up hobbies, exercised, and hung out a lot with his friends and at Mrs. Weasley’s.  
  
He’d turned to alcohol for a bit, then spent the next 12 months of his life making up for those 3 months of mistakes with AA meetings in Muggle London, where no one would recognize him or know his name.  
  
He’d taken to travelling for half a year, hoping to “find himself”, or whatever it was people did when they went on these long adventures. He’d hooked up with random, attractive strangers, educated himself culturally, and made countless new acquaintances to mail postcards back and forth to.  
  
But now, five years later, as he dodged questions from friends and the press about why he hadn’t started dating again, Harry was forced to draw a finite conclusion - you couldn’t just _forget_ about Draco Malfoy. He wasn’t the kind of person you could ever truly get over. He was the kind who stayed in the back of your mind, forever haunting you, reminding you of what you lost, what got away, what could have been.  
  
Harry tried so hard to forget about the brilliant wonder of Draco Malfoy, but he could still recall flashes of sleepy, early morning kisses, glimpses of soft, pale skin pressed against his own, days full of laughter and warm embraces, and the overwhelming, tantalizing experience of falling in love with the incredible man. It was like drowning in the most pleasant way possible.  
  
It was safe to say that all of Harry’s insistent attempts to forget Draco Malfoy had completely fallen short. Even now, he thought of him almost every day, often in simple flashes of colour and disjointed remnants of recollections - blond hair in his eyes, the darkening of silver-blue irises, the taste of warm breath, the press of skin against skin.  
  
Yet, as Harry looked out over the sea of his memories involving the beautiful, wonderful, amazing Slytherin he had once been lucky enough to call his boyfriend, he found he didn’t quite want to forget him, after all.


	4. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Hurt  
>  **Word count:** 100  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Warnings:** One mention of minor violence  
>  **Summary:** Everything Harry did hurt.  
>  **Notes:** For dracoharry100’s Challenge 524: Hurt.

Everything Harry did hurt.  
  
The glares he sent in Draco’s direction felt like daggers. The punches thrown when Draco provoked him a little too much led to bruised skin. Those sincere, goofy smiles he reserved for friends were agonizing. That torturous way he messed his hair up was too painful to watch.  
  
Then it was the way he looked at the Weaselette, with such adoration, that stung more than anything else. Even when she and Harry broke it off, it still hurt, knowing he could never take her place.  
  
Then, one day, Harry kissed him, and it didn’t hurt anymore.


	5. House Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thinks Draco has too much house pride. He’s wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** House Pride  
>  **Prompt:** For draco100’s Prompt 42: Eyes  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word count:** 100  
>  **Warnings:** None, dialogue only.

“I didn’t know you had so much house pride, Malfoy.”

“If you had better powers of observation, Potter, you wouldn’t be this surprised.”

“Everything here is green. Your curtains, your decorations, even your plates!”

“Good job. Keep practising and your observation skills will rival a toddler’s in no time.”

“It’s so typical of you to love something just because it represents Slytherin.”

“You’ve drawn the wrong conclusion, as usual.”

“Deny it all you want, but how else do you explain all this green?”

“It’s not because it’s a Slytherin colour, Potter.”

“What?”

“It’s because it’s the colour of your eyes.”


	6. One Step Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to beat Malfoy at his own game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dracoharry100’s Challenge 526: Ahead.

Harry was sick of Malfoy always being one step ahead of him. But this time, as he triumphantly snuck into Malfoy’s dorm with his Invisibility Cloak, he thought he’d won.  
  
His heart sank when he saw what was on Malfoy’s bed. Nestled over the sheets was a giant box of treacle tarts - Harry’s favourite. A note was pinned to it: “Better luck next time, Potter!”  
  
Harry grudgingly picked up the waiting gift, replacing it with the huge bouquet of flowers he’d been carrying to leave as a surprise present for his boyfriend.  
  
Next time. Next time, he would beat Malfoy.


	7. Family Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to console an exhausted Draco after a very energetic dinner with The Weasleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For draco100’s Prompt 43: Relative

“You okay?” Harry asked as they left The Burrow. “The Weasleys can be overwhelming.”  
  
That was the understatement of the century. It had been five years, but Draco would never get used to their high-energy dinners.  
  
“Look on the bright side!” Harry chirped. “Compared to dinner with your parents tomorrow, this is a breeze!”  
  
Draco thought of his father’s judgmentally raised eyebrows and his mother’s carefully guarded disapproval, and remembered how terribly Harry handled himself at every single tradition-steeped Malfoy family dinner.  
  
“Did I make it worse?” Harry asked sheepishly.  
  
Draco groaned. It was going to be a long weekend.


	8. Insults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Annual Wizard’s Gala is coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Insults  
>  **Word count:** 100  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Warnings:** None, dialogue only.  
>  **Summary:** The Annual Wizard's Gala is coming up.  
>  **Notes:** For harry100's Challenge Prompt 337: Career

“Nice hair, Potter.”  
  
“Fuck off, Malfoy.”  
  
“And nice scarf. Complements your eyes.”  
  
“You can go now.”  
  
“Going alone to the Annual Wizard’s Gala, Potter?”  
  
“Seriously, are you done insulting me, Malfoy? I’m busy.”  
  
“I wasn’t insulting you.”  
  
“And let me guess, you’re also secretly part Pygmy Puff.”  
  
“Is being painfully stupid a profession, Potter? You could have a career in the field.”  
  
“I thought you weren’t insulting me.”  
  
“I’m trying to ask you to be my date to the Gala.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“He’s finally got it.”  
  
“So all those insults earlier -”  
  
“Not insults.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Oh, indeed.”  
  
“Well, fuck me.”  
  
“Maybe later.”


	9. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco run into each other at a bar. For dracoharry100’s Challenge 528: Friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG13 (Teen)  
> Word count: 100  
> Warnings: Dialogue only. Pre-slash.

  
“Fancy running into you here, Malfoy.”  
  
“Drinking your sorrows away, Potter?”  
  
“A pint after work never killed anyone.”  
  
“Here’s hoping you’re the exception.”  
  
“It’s a pity you’re such an arse. We could be friends.”  
  
“No thanks. I don’t have friends.”  
  
“With that attitude, it’s no surprise.”  
  
“I could make friends. I just don’t want them.”  
  
“Yeah, right. You’re too much of a prick to keep a friend around.”  
  
“I most certainly could.”  
  
“Hah!”  
  
“You don’t believe me.”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Then I’ll prove it.”  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Extending my hand for a handshake.”  
  
“I can see that. Why?”  
  
“Let’s be friends.”


	10. A New Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco reveal their relationship to Ron and Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 100  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None.  
> Notes: For dracoharry100’s Challenge 52: Enemy.

“I thought you were enemies,” Hermione said.  
  
“We were,” Harry assured her.  
  
“Enemies don’t shag,” Ron muttered.  
  
“That’s why he used ‘were’, Weasley. Past tense,” Draco said.  
  
Ron bristled visibly. “Don’t act smart -”  
  
“It comes naturally,” Draco replied, not missing a beat. “And enemies _can_ shag, you know. It’s very exhilarating. I’d know.” He threw Harry a suggestive glance.  
  
Ron growled and stood up, storming off.  
  
Hermione sighed. “He’ll come around.”  
  
“I don’t mind,” Draco chuckled.  
  
“Why not?”   
  
Draco smirked. “It seems I’ve found my new enemy.”  
  
Harry groaned. “Why do I get the feeling this can only get worse?”


	11. Climbing Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry drags Draco along for a mountain climbing adventure. Draco does not enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 100  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warnings: Dialogue only. Swearing.  
> Notes: For draco100’s Prompt 44: Mountains.

“What is the point of climbing mountains when we can Apparate?”  
  
“Muggles can’t Apparate.”  
  
“But we’re not Muggles, Harry. And why would Muggles want to climb a mountain?”  
  
“For the challenge! It’s a great achievement.”  
  
“Only Harry Potter would participate in such stupidity for the _challenge_.”  
  
“It’s supposed to be fun.”  
  
“Do I look like I’m having fun?”  
  
“No, but you look hot as fuck when you’re all sweaty.”  
  
“You’re an idiot. Why do I do these ridiculous things for you?”  
  
“Because you love me, of course.”  
  
“I guess I’m an idiot, too.”  
  
“That’s what makes us the perfect pair.”


End file.
